one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON V: Gunji X Choi Bounge
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two clawed fighters that aren't MARVEL or Elm Street will be put to the ultimate test to see who is the better claw man: An idiot who apparently likes calling people cute kitten names, and '' BLOOD , OR an idiot who serves as the Korean KOF team's quickster? Interlude '''2 FIGHTERS!' NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Gunji.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Choi Bounge.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning After the Igara competition ended, Gunji went his own way to Korea to find sanctuary. Unfortunately, there was already a fight going on during the 14th main King of Fighters Tournament. It was the Girls Team X Korean Team, and the team leader of Korea; Kim Kaphwan was decimating. As a result, Gunji's thirst for blood activated, just in time for the Korean Team to declare victory. One member of said team, Choi Bounge spotted the idiotic yet fearsome man, and lept and grasped at Kaphwan for protection, annoying him. Kim threw Choi off of him and approached the bloodthirsty clawed man. Kim said the first words. Kim Kaphwan: Who are you, and why are you scaring innocents? Gunji: Name's Gunji, & I'm just hanging around the area, Kimmy-Chan~~ (Cues Full Metal Daemon Muramasa Ost~剣理殺人刀) Kim: 1. I will never trust you. 2. You idiotically called me a foolish name for a newborn cat. & 3. You will pay. Choi though, wanted to fight Gunji after he scared the crap out of him. Choi: Wait! Let me handle him, Kaphwan. Kim: Choi, wait one more- Choi: I finally found my rival, Kaphwan. He has a similar style of fighting to me, plus it would be practice for my claws! Gunji: Yes, Kimmy, he'd make for a great challenge. Let him fight... Kim had some thoughts in his head, but ultimately, he accepted. Now it was a battle of clawed warriors... The Fight PREPARE TO STRIKE...' ENGAGE! 59.9-52.6: Choi hooked onto Gunji's claws, pulled him in, and slashed him like an actual cat. Ripping him like a tiger claw until Gunji kneed him in the face, and slashed Choi's face like a feral kitten, then put his claws on Choi's neck... 51.3-37.6: But as Gunji was about to seduce the seducer, Choi impaled Gunji, and he did the same. Kim face palmed himself in front of Team Korea's heavyweight, Cheng. 49.7-44.8: Kim: Shit... The rehabilitation program didn't work! Why didn't you tell me!? 44.3-42.5: Cheng: Choi, my accomplice told me not to tell... 41.7-36.5: Kim: Damn you both. You are worse than that kid, Rock Howard as he's not even allowed in a KoF tournament. I could've saved him from Kain... 35.2-26.1: It was a battle of attrition from there on... The impaled claws simply ripped though the organs, out to the side. It was now a battle of who could lose the least blood... Cheng was praying, Kim was angry still, and the Girls Team is dead. Both fighters attempted to get up, feebly. They were now forced to be careful... 22.6-5.2: As both fighters were dying from massive blood loss, Gunji snagged Choi's claws and snapped them off like a Katana to a Jitte. Choi then tried to do a tornado by stabbing innards of Gunji's, then making a sea of blood about it. Ultimately, it shredded Gunji's Spleen... (Full Metal Daemon Muramasa Ost~剣理殺人刀 Ends.) 4.9-0.1: But Choi was out of gas too, and while he won the fight, he lost the war... DOUBLE K.O.! As both bodies rotted, Kim decided he had enough with Choi Shenanigans to the point of him deserving death. Kim Kaphwan: Cheng, we'll be leaving now. Cheng: Well, since there's nothing else to do here anyway, you're the boss, Kaphawn. The Korean Team left the scene, and five corpses were left behind... Results/Credits (Cues Saya no Uta OST 08 SUNSET) LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE... A TIE. Gunji is from Togainu no Chi, owned by Nitro+ CHIRAL. Choi Bounge is from King of Fighters, owned by SNK PLAYMORE. 剣理殺人刀 is from Full Metal Daemon Muramasa, owned by Nitro+ SUNSET is from SAYA NO UTA, owned by Nitro+ Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Idiot vs Idiot themed One Minute Melee Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with a unique weapon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain